


Talent Hills

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Singer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: "Stiles" Derek shook his head, fighting to find words that would describe how amazing he is. "I'm usually the one who has something negative to say, and I could probably say that you lack control of your pitch or you were off key at times" his words made the boy frown, his face falling in a way that Derek never wanted to see again. "But I can't"





	Talent Hills

Derek turned to Cora with a deep seeded hatred that made her smile cheerily at him.

"Why did I allow you to drag me back here?" He asked, leaning back in his chair a she pressed his fingers into his temple, trying to dispel the terrible woman that just auditioned. Cora chuckled, her dress sparkling against the stage lights and making his headache worse.

"Don't lie, you like judging. You just hate the auditions part" she said, waving him off easily, instead picking up her maroon, _Talent Hills_ cup and taking a sip from it. Derek rolled his eyes, gesturing up to the stage with an annoyed look.

"Of course I hate the auditions. Everyone and their damn mothers come out here singing pitchy, terrible covers of generic songs and I _can't hear another wannabe Ariana grande or I'll die!_ " He seethed the last part through his teeth, images and snippets of the seventy year old woman yesterday that sang Dangerous Woman in a full body fishnet suit. It was scarring, and Derek's seen _a lot._ Cora just laughed at his pain.

"Come on Der, were finding talent here" she smiled. The lights flickered and the music went back on and Derek growled under his breath. Isaac, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table waved to Liam and Theo to let the next person on and all their eyes fell upon the woman who was walking out. She was wearing skin tight black jeans, a lacy red tank top, stiletto heels, and a maroon leather jacket that matched the color of her lipstick. Objectively, she was beautiful with dark curled hair and perfect bone structure, but then she opened her mouth.

"Hi sweetheart, what's your name and where are you from?" Isaac asked, smiling cheerily.

"I'm Jennifer Blake, I'm from our very own Beacon Hills, California" the crowd cheered and applauded, some people screaming and whistling. Laura chuckled into the microphone, gathering everyone's attention in an instant.

"What brings you here today, Jennifer?" The oldest Hale sibling asked.

"I'm just here to have fun and maybe get Derek Hale to like me. I heard it's a hard task" she smiled something seductive and primal at him, the red in her lipstick and the gleam in her eyes making his stomach churn, and not in the way she probably intended to.

"Well" Isaac laughed, throwing Derek an amused smiled. "You heard right" That earned him a cold glare and murder brows.

"So do you have what it takes to win this competition?" Cora asked, sitting up a bit straighter in her chair, her body leaning just a tiny bit closer to Derek.

"Absolutely" Jennifer said without hesitation.

"Take it away" Cora gestured to the music guy and leaned back, throwing Derek a little glance. Derek leaned back in his chair, ignoring everyone else's eyes. The music began playing and Derek winced, almost braining himself on the desk when the intro when _Dangerous Woman_ started playing. Cora sent an amused smile to Derek but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of actually looking at her. The worst part was, Jennifer was actually a good singer, she hit the notes right and she kept the same pitch and tone, but her eyes were also locked on Derek the whole time.

Her hips swayed and her hands ran suggestively over her body as she sang, belting some notes and hitting every high note. Her eyes stayed with Derek for most of the song, until he couldn't take it anymore and he was flagging for Mason to stop the music. The crowd was clapping and applauding, standing up and praising the girl, who simply smirked with her eyes _still_ locked on Derek.

"That was wonderful, Jennifer!" Isaac praised, forcing the girls eyes away from Derek.

"Thanks" she shrugged. Derek growled under his breath at the cocky tone in her voice.

"I want to know what Derek thought" Laura said, smirking as she looked over Cora and at him. Derek stared at her with unamused eyes but faced Jennifer nonetheless.

"It was good. You need to work a bit on control, and you were a bit pitchy" bitchy is what he wanted to say. "but the performance was nice overall" he said. Jeniffer stared at him glaringly for a moment before nodding acceptingly.

"Alright let's take a vote" Cora clapped. To no ones surprise, not even Jennifer's, they all said yes and she was off to New York. Derek turned to Cora and covered his mic with his hand.

"Do I need to hire a body guard?" He asked, making her laugh.

"I was scared _for_ you. That bitch had crazy eyes" She grimaced. The music started again and another person was walking out but Derek was still crawling in his skin.

"Hi what's your name and where are you from?" Laura asked this time, smiling at the gangly, pale boy that had just walked on stage. He stepped in front of the microphone and smiled bright and shy.

"Um, I'm Stiles Stilinski and I'm from Beacon Hills" the crowd cheered again, the boy bowed his head and smiled.

"Stiles?" Isaac said questioningly.

"Yeah, I, it's a nickname. My real name is polish and 'Stiles' rolls off the tongue a bit better" he chuckled.

"Alright then Stiles" Laura laughed softly and graciously. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh god– I don't mean to be the guy with the sob story but my mom recently died and she always wanted me to do something with my music so... here I am" Laura smiles sweetly, nodding her head.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" she frowned "What will you be singing today?"

"I'll be singing 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion" he said, his cheeks flaring up. Derek caught himself staring at the boy as he fiddled with the microphone and flicked his eyes everywhere at once.

"Do you think you have what it takes to win this competition?" Cora asked.

"I hope so, but even if I don't, I know my mom would be proud that I tried" the boy said, his cheeks flushing again. Derek couldn't take his eyes away from the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, or the way he bowed his head when he blushed. Derek was crossing his fingers that the boy would be good.

"Alright then" Cora smiled, a genuine one that not many people really saw. "Take it away" she waved to Mason. Stiles gripped the microphone tightly, Derek could see him taking in slow breaths as the music started. The boy started singing and Derek was already melting in his chair, watching him lose himself in each word and the way he would squeeze his eyes shut on some of the higher notes. It was a much more melancholy version of the song, the piano track devastating and bone chilling.  Derek couldn't tear his eyes away, just watching the boys chest heave and his mouth move around the words. The crowd had gone completely silent by the time the boy finished, panting slightly into the microphone after belting the final note. The crowd stayed silent for several seconds before they were rolling with applause and cheers and whistles that had the boy blushing hard and smiling wide.

"That-" Cora has to pause because her voice was overshadowed by the applause of the crowd. She chuckled, waiting a few moment for the crowd to die out. Derek's eyes were still locked on the boy, watching as he stared in awe at the crowd, his hands shaking where they were still gripping the mic. His eyes strayed from the crowd as it was dying down, bright whisky colored orbs meeting Derek's and locking there like he couldn't bring himself to look away, but neither could Derek.

"That was–" Cora raised her hands as she tried to find the right words.

"Fucking amazing" Isaac finished for her.

"Yes" Cora nodded furiously. "That was fucking amazing, Stiles"

"Thank you" he smiled bashfully, finally tearing his eyes away from Derek to settle on Cora.

"I think that was one of the best auditions we've seen since we've started the season" Laura said.

"Oh god, thank you" Stiles pressed his hand to his chest in disbelief.

"Derek?" Laura turned to him. "Thoughts?" She asked. Stiles was biting his lip, his honey eyes locked on Derek's again. Derek had always been the one to point out the faults in every performance, he nitpicked, he was the pessimistic one. But he couldn't find anything wrong with the boy or his intoxicating voice.

"Stiles" Derek shook his head, fighting to find words that would describe how amazing he is. "I'm usually the one who has something negative to say, and I could probably say that you lack control of your pitch or you were off key at times" his words made the boy frown, his face falling in a way that Derek never wanted to see again. "But I can't" Stiles' eyes widened. "You have such a raw talent that it's otherworldly, you're mom would be damn proud of you" then he stood up, leaned over Cora, and slammed his hand down on the golden buzzer. It looked like Stiles forgot to breathe as the crowd went crazy over Derek's _only_ ever golden buzzer. Cora had done it five times over the course of their three season, Laura four, and Isaac six, but Derek, just this once. Two problem came running out from backstage, one fluffy haired and crooked jawed and the other red headed and beautiful. Derek sat back in his chair and smiled as he watched the boy embrace the two people, smiling and crying.

"Oh my god, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me" Stiles said when he finally managed to gather himself enough to actually speak, tears streaming down his cheeks and confetti caught in his hair.

"You deserve it" Derek said, trying to be nonchalant about the way he watched the boy walk off stage.

"Derek has a crush" Cora sang, covering her mic and leaning in close. Derek just glared because he wouldn't dare deny such a fact.

—

The night Stiles won _Talent Hills_ , beating Jennifer by a landslide (thank you America), Derek kissed him as soon as he came backstage. The boy had been breathless and sweaty from his performance, but the show was over and Derek _could not_ control himself when stiles was wearing such tight pants. The boy had kissed right back, tangling his fingers in Derek's hair and pressing their mouths together harder.

Of course the cameras had caught their first kiss on film, and off course they consented to adding it to the season finale. After a season of relentless flirting, propositional touches, and longing stares, it came as no surprise to any of the fans. They had been being 'shipped' since Derek hit the golden buzzer, and although they got a multitude of people saying it was rigged due to their newly found relationship, they were happy to be together. Of course all rumors that he show was rigged got debunked because the data from the polls was publicly released.

And they lived happily ever after, Derek as a permanent judge for Talent Hills until he became a producer for some of the biggest artists in America, and Stiles as one of those biggest artists. They traveled the world together for ten years before settling down back in Beacon Hills and adopted twin boys Kayden and Kai.

The end.

 


End file.
